A Perfect Proposal
by x Judeh x
Summary: It's the Marauder's last year and James has something special for Lily.


**A Perfect Proposal, By Judith A. Moskalyk**

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue_.

Bloody hell. She couldn't beleive that it was the end of school already. It was definately too soon. Definately. All of her exams were finished and so were her duties at Head Girl, well, except for helping to organize the Graduation Ball. Yep. She and some of the prefects, were doing that all for the Seventh years. Golly, wasn't that Lily Evans such a busy girl? So there she sat, in the common roomgoing over the plans one last time as she played with a strand of her hair. It had to be perfect. Yes, that was a definate must. That's when James came in.

"What are you workin' on?" James asked curiously, appearing behind her and resting his chin atop her head. She had been very busy lately - even though their duties had ended and they finally had some free time to themselves, Lily was still bustling about with work. Typical. Lily smiled. Leaning back against him, she closed her eyes. Oh yes, how could she forget about her mischievous boyfriend.

"Hmm.. Plans for the Graduation Ball." She murmured softly, cuddling back against him. "What are you doing? Up to no good, like usual?" She asked.

"Is there anything else I do with my time?" James replied with a chuckle, nuzzling into Lily's hair. "Well, besides chase you around, of course. Lets see.. what sort of plans is Ms. Evans making..." he said, peering over her shoulder. She chuckled and turned sideways in her chair, cuddling against him.

"It's just a rough copy so it's nothing final yet." She murmured, her arms wrapping around him. "It's girls ask guys.. because, well, why not? And its Seventh years only. The Professors are going to come up with something else for the other student that aren't graduating." She replied, letting out a soft sigh.

"Oooh! Hopefully that blonde in Ravenclaw will ask me.." James said in an extremely giddy tone. "Oh how wonderful that would be... who are YOU going to ask, Lily?? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" He was bouncing up and down now. Like the git he was.She laughed and pulled away from him and then stood up, thinking.

"Maybe I'll ask that Hufflepuff.. You know, the one that was flirting with me everytime your back is turned. He's really annoying, but rather cute." Lily watched him, before she picked up the parchment paper, rolling it up.

"Oh so that's how it is," James said, straightening up and wearing an expression of mock surprise and protest. "Well then. Fine. Go with the ruddy Ravenclaw. I'll be the single one with all the ladies on the dance floor." Rolling her eyes, Lily took his hand, before she kissed his cheek.

"Hmm.. Let's see. To go to the dance with my good-for-nothing boyfriend who is yet incredibly sweet and loving, or some random Hufflepuff?" She grinned teasingly. "Hard choice."

"Indeed. Must be. In any case I'll be having that engagement ring back now.." James said jokingly, turning his head away from her in an aloof manner. She rolled her eyes again and wrapped her arms around him, her forehead resting on his chest and she smiled.

"Hmm.. you wouldn't do th-.. Hold on. What? James Potter, what engagement ring?" She asked, pulling back as she looking up a look of confusion on her face.

James grinned. He had waited a long time for this.. and finally.. at the end of their seventh year.. at the end of their duties.. their responsibilities.. it was time. He reached into the back pocket of his robes, trying hard to surpress the broad smile on his face, and pulled out a small black box with a red ribbon around it. Overturning it a few times in his hands, his hazel eyes found hers."I was going to wait until graduation.." he said softly, his tone quite unfitting for his expression. "But.. I think now is a good time."

She blinked and stared at him. He wasn't? Oh he was. She let out a small laugh and then hugged him. "James, your such a prat." She mumbled, tears filling her eyes as she kissed him. Hell, he hadn't even asked her and she was getting all teary eyed.

"I know..." he said, kissing her again gently before opening the box and holding it out to her. "Lily.. would you.. marry me?"

She wiped her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. "Of course I will." She opened her eyes, looking up at him, still holding on to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, thrilled with her response but still his stomach twinged nervously as he stared into her eyes. "You want to be forever bound to a Marauder?"

She smiled and nodded. "James. I couldn't imagine not being with you..I love you more then anything." She smiled. It was hard to believe that the man in front of her was the boy she hated all through her school years at Hogwarts.

James pushed a stray piece of crimson hair from Lily's face, and leaned in, putting his lips to hers with a gentle affection that could never be matched or duplicated. Oh, how he loved her in return.

Lily closed her eyes gently, as she kissed him back gently, her hands trembling softly as she smiled against his lips. James pulled away and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in.

"Well now. How do we tell your parents." Such an innocent question. Yet Lily didn't know how to answer. She just rested her head on his shoulder, shrugging slightly.

"I'm not sure...What about you? How will your parents react?"

"Oh they'll be thrilled. Absolutely thrilled. They love you.." Lily flushed and looked up at him, touching his face gently.

"Well I know mum and dad will be thrilled, but Petunia would have a fit." She smiled.

"Oh right. The Petunia factor. I completely forgot about her.. Christ.. do you think if I bring home a bloke for her she'll be all right with it?" James made a face, crossing his eyes.

Lily let out a laugh. "James. She's married alright. To that Dursley chap. Remember? She got married at the beginning of the year." She stated, watching him.

"They got married." He blinked, rather shocked."I have to be related by marriage.. to THAT."

"Unfortunately yes. But who said we have to talk to them or anything." She took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"True.." he said, squeezing her back. "So. Would you like to live in the country? Hogsmeade? Or perhaps in the city.. the city is nice.." James inquired.

She smiled and sighed. "Well Hogsmeade is nice.. not the city, I've lived there all my life and it's not great." She stated. "We could find a place in the country.. away from muggles of course. That way you could still fly around on your broom." She stated.

"I plan to play professionally, Ms. Evans. You'll be the wife of a dashing, successful, Quidditch junkie. As if thats anything new.. but still."

"Of course. How could I forget. But still." She kissed him softly. "What will Remus, Sirius and Peter, say?" She asked. She didn't mind what Sirius and Remus said, but Peter.. she couldn't stand the guy.

"They'll say its about bloody time, thats what. Especially Sirius.. except I imagine he'll be somewhat disappointed that he cant hit on you shamelessly now. You're an engaged woman."

She smiled, and chuckled. "He can still hit on me. I won't mind." She teased.

"You wouldnt.." James muttered, nuzzling into her hair again. "Ohhh, Lils. This day. I thought it would never come."

Lily held on to him, lifting her head to kiss him. "I know, love." She whispered.

"Are you happy?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm extremely happy." She replied just as softly.

"Me too." He smiled sweetly at her, pressing his lips softly against hers. She held the kiss a moment longer, before she kissed his cheek and, glanced around.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Absolutely," James said, linking his hand with hers. "Where to?"

She shrugged. "Where ever? I don't really care." She smiled, looking up at him adoringly.

James nodded and led her out the portrait hole, and down a few flights of stairs. It was a beautiful day to go outside, he decided.. so outside they went. As they passed various people and received the routine looks as the James and Lily couple.. James couldnt help but smile wider. They all didnt know.. they were engaged now. Practically one. As they should be.

She smiled as well. So far, their engagment was just their little secret. And she liked it that way. She walked with him, before she lead them over to a tree by the lake. It was nice and quiet near the lake so she thought why not.

"Beautiful day.." James commented, staring upward at the large tree they were approaching and slipping an arm around Lily's waist.

"Very beautiful." She replied, her arm going around him as well. Looking up at him, Lily

"Well now.." James said. "Thats something to consider... mini Jameses. And mini Lilys. Hmm.. I dont know, love.. how many could you handle?"

"Two if they're like you. But maybe three." Lily stated, going to sit down in the grass.

"We'll start with one. Work our way up." James flopped onto the grass next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Lily nodded and grinned, turned to kiss him softly.

James kissed her in return, running his fingers through her gorgeous hair. He hoped their kids had her hair. And her eyes. Hell.. he hoped they just looked like her.

Lily leaned against James and played with his fingers gently. "So when are we going to tell everyone?" She asked quietly, her eyes closing as smiled slightly.

"Whenever you want, love. When you're ready to be known as the future Mrs. Potter. Oooh.. Lily Potter. How do you like the soud of that?"

She laughed slightly and kissed his cheek. "Better then James Evans." Oh she was in a teasing mood today.

"Well I dont think that sounds absolutely terrible either.." he replied, tipping his head to one side and considering it. "Has a nice ring to it. Well.. James is just a fantastic name."

Lily laughed and kissed him softly. "Lovely. James and Lily Evans, it is then." She stated, a sly smile on her face. Oh she was going to enjoy being wife to James Potter.

"Now lets see.. I hope our kids have your nose, because it's cuter.. and your eyes as well. Hmm.. girls better have your hair.."

Lily chuckled. "Well.. I hope our sons look like you.. but act like me." She stated, kissing his fingers.

"Actually they'd be a waste of space if they didnt act like me."

"But you were a total prat."

"Still am."

"No. If you were, I wouldn't be sitting here with my future husband."

"Oh please, Lils.. first thing you said to me when you saw the ring was, 'James, you're such a prat'.. now honestly. You wouldnt LOVE me if i wasnt a prat."

She laughed and kissed him to shut him up. James was rather surprised. She had never used that tactic before. But it worked none-the-less, and now he was a happy little bugger. She pulled away from him and smiled, removing his glasses.

"You're right. You're still a prat.. but not so much as when I first met you." She moved herself to his lap, pulling his arms around her as she sunk back against him comfortably.

"Do you want to tell Sirius or should I?" The question was simple. But still. The possibilities.

"Hmm. You can."

"Your right. Probably safer that way. Knowing you.. he'd probably try to get one more snog in before the wedding."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Like he snogged me, before?" She asked.

"No no. But as a last resort.. he probably would." James paused, thoughtfully. "Not last resort, rather. Last chance."

She kissed him softly and grinned. She pulled away from him and stood up, looking down at him. "I'll tell Remus.. He'll probably be sympathetic."

"Ohhh ho ho, aren't we the funny one.." James retorted, kissing her again, more playful this time. "At least you're out with me in public. There used to be a time when you wouldnt want to be /seen/ with me.."

She laughed and took his hand, pulling him up. "Yes, I know. Could you blame me? You tried to embarress me every chance that you got!"

"I still do!" James said, playfully. "You've just gotten better at identifying and avoiding my attempts."

Lily shook her head, letting out a mock groan. "I've been spending too much time with you."

"Oh you love it. You're becoming more and more like me every day. And I know you love it." He took her hand and led her toward the castle. "Come on.. lets go bug some lemonade off the House Elves."

Lily smiled. "I'm surprised they haven't banned you from the kitchens." She stated, looking at her fiance in surpise.

"They /love/ me. I'm practically their king."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now your my king. " She snickered.

"Yes ma'am. And you my queen."

She looked at him and smiled. "Why don't we skip the lemonade?" She asked, pulling him in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. "I think I have some butterbeer from the last Hogsmeade visit."

"Oh do you now? Thats right.. I forgot you were a Butterbeer addict. Well then.. carry on. Let's go. Butterbeer it is."

"But of course. You made the mistake of buying me a case on our first date."

"True. Figured I had to compensate your hate for me SOME how.."

Lily smiled and headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. "Could you blame me for loving Butterbeer so much?" She asked. Hell, when she gets pregnant that's probably all she'll be drinking.

"Absolutely not. It's fantastic. Almost as good as Firewhiskey." Pause. "..not that I know what Firewhiskey tastes like or where its hidden in the basement of the Three Broomsticks." He gave her a cheeky grin, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh come off it James. I know you and Sirius have like three bottles hidden in your trunks." She rolled her eyes, grinning.

They continued on , towards the common room, hand in hand. They had never been so happy in their lives. It was a start of a new beginning for them and they would live happily together.. As one.. as they should be.

The End.

_**Author's note:** So what do you think? Good? Bad? Confusing? Drop me a line, and I'll get back to you with my thoughts._


End file.
